Maybe One Day
by IdPattThat
Summary: One drunken New Year's Eve turns into more than what Leah was looking for.
1. Chapter One

**This is the product of too much champagne. It'll update...one day? Killerlashes reads it for me and makes sure it isn't too lame. Happy New Year, folks. **

* * *

Chapter One

"This is a nice place- do you rent or own?" I asked, trying to make conversation even though his lips were skimming my collarbone and his fingers were undoing my jeans.

"Own," he answered with warm breath against my skin.

My knees buckled. I didn't do stuff like this. Okay, I didn't do stuff like this _anymore_. My friends encouraged it, though. It's New Year's Eve, they said. He's hot, they said. You haven't gotten laid in a long time...those assholes.

"I bet it cost you a fortune, this is a great-" my words were cut off by his hand over my mouth.

"Leah, just stop talking," he said before pressing his lips to mine.

So I did. I stopped talking and thinking too. I couldn't really think about anything other than the way his able hands ran over my body. How he gently removed my clothes and not-so-gently pushed me up against the wall by his front door. The way he said my name and how I'd already forgotten his.

"I'm Edward, by the way," he said once we were in his bedroom and he was handing me a t-shirt and kissing my bare shoulder.

"I knew that," I scoffed and he smirked at me.

"Well, if you knew it I'm pretty sure I would have heard it."

Edward grinned and pulled my hips against his.

"Oh, I just thought it was _God_," I replied while his hands snaked around and grabbed my ass.

"Good recovery."

"I thought so."

He took the shirt from my hand and threw it over his shoulder before pulling me onto the unmade bed. His body stretched over mine, deliciously long and lean, and I sighed while relaxing into the mattress.

"Ow!" I cried, reaching under me and pulling out a little plastic object. "What the hell?"

Edward gazed down at the thing in my hand before quickly pulling it away and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Was that a pacifier? Kinky?" I teased.

"Shh," he said before kissing me again. I obliged and let myself, again, get lost in the feel of him. I didn't even think about what I'd found until the next morning when I was trying to sneak out.

When I woke up the sun was peeking through the window of Edward's bedroom, but I couldn't remember what side of town he lived on. I knew he worked at the bar I'd been at for New Years Eve and that I'd seen him plenty of times before. He had tattoos covering his pale skin, a mess of auburn hair, and glasses. They were thick, black-rimmed and I couldn't tell whether he was being ironic or not. Whatever he was doing, the look was working for him. I was also pretty proud that I'd remembered his name after last night. The water was running in the bathroom, so I assumed I would sneak out while Edward was in the shower.

It took a while to gather my clothing, but I didn't do much inventory of the apartment while I was doing it. Instead I pulled on each article quickly and made my way to the door as quietly as possible. My escape didn't work, however, because someone was waiting on the other side of the door.

She was cute: tall and brunette, wearing scrubs and a pair of dark-rimmed glasses and holding a kid on her hip.

"Oh!" She seemed surprised to see me (I would have been too) but not in a rude way. "Is Edward here?"

"He's...he's in the shower," I replied, my voice sounding foreign to my own ears for some reason.

"Shoot. I'm sorry, can you tell him I had to go into work early? I'm not supposed to drop this guy off until ten, but I can't help it," she said everything in a rush and I felt my eyes widen when she finished. My gaze drifted from her pretty face to the kid that was clinging to her scrubs.

"Wait, what?" I blinked, trying to register what she'd said while noticing the baby's big green eyes and thick auburn hair.

"Hey, Angie," Edward's voice interrupted me and I felt myself shiver at the sound of it. "Hey, big guy." He stepped past me and took the baby into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she apologized while Edward grabbed the bag from her other hand and I stood by feeling like an idiot.

"It's fine." He shrugged, smiling. "We'll see you in a few days."

"Okay, bye sweetie," Angie said before leaning forward to kiss the kid on his chubby cheek. She gave me a quick little wave before turning

Edward closed the door and turned to me, his smile fading a little bit. "Ah, sorry about that," he said sheepishly and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"I guess that's what I get for trying to sneak out." I gave him a weak smile, but I couldn't pry my eyes away from the kid in his arms that looked _exactly like him_.

"This is Evan." Edward jiggled the baby, who gave a soft giggle before resting his head on Edward's shoulder.

"Yours, obviously."

"It's hard not to claim him," he said with a warm smile.

"He's cute." I shrugged.

"You're freaked out," Edward countered.

"No, it's just...I'm sorry. I've really got to go. This was...fun," my words came out in a rush as I inched toward the door. "Thanks."

I barely got a glimpse at Edward's confused face before the door closed behind me.

"Thanks?" I said to myself, rolling my eyes and pressing my hands to my face.

This was definitely not what I had in mind for my wild and crazy New Year's Eve.


	2. Chapter Two

**See? I told you it would update! Thanks for reading and reviewing and just being awesome in general. Killerlashes reads it still. Not actually beta'd so...sorry? **

* * *

Chapter Two

"Can I see your ID?" I asked a blonde in a barely-there tank top before pouring her drink.

"That's so sweet of you!" She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder, so I smiled back.

"Just doing my job, sweetheart," I replied and handed her the fruity wine she'd ordered.

The lady beamed and placed a ten-dollar bill on the counter. "Keep it."

I thanked her and grabbed the money up from the bar, feeling Jess' eyes on me as I did.

"Keep it," she mocked in a sugary-sweet voice.

"Don't be jealous, baby doll. Here, I'll split the dollar-fifty with you," I said and she laughed.

"Ladies love Ed, Jess, you can't be mad. He's just so darn cute!" Bella teased as she pinched my cheek. I swatted her hand away, but she just giggled.

"Don't think I won't tell Jasper that you're hitting on me again!" I called, but she turned around and rubbed her pregnant belly.

"I don't think he'll believe you anymore." Bella winked before she turned the corner.

"I'll tell him it's mine!" I yelled but she'd already gone.

"You mean one of those wasn't enough?"

I turned to the voice behind me and felt my face burn. I hadn't seen Leah since she scampered out of my apartment on New Year's Day. Not that I was actually expecting to see her; I knew how one-night stands worked and I was pretty sure that's what had happened. Of course, running into my ex and my kid was probably not the best way to end said one-night stand, but shit happens.

"Ah, well..."

"I'm sorry. God, that was so stupid of me to say," she sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I wanted to be clever and standoffish but I just sounded like a bitch."

I tried not to laugh as she finally looked up and pulled her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"No harm done." I shrugged and she looked minimally relieved. "What can I get you?"

"Um...a Diet Coke? And maybe do over?"

"I've never heard of that, what's in it?" I asked while trying not to smile.

"Well, I say something like 'Hi, my name is Leah. It's really nice to meet you' and then you reply with 'I'm Edward, you have really pretty eyes. Can I get your phone number?' and then we go from there," she said all of this while an adorable blush crept up her neck and spread to her cheeks.

I set the glass I'd been cleaning down and leaned forward. "You do have very nice eyes," I whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. "That's why I said it."

"You're very humble."

Leah smiled ruefully. "I'm working on it, okay?"

I laughed and looked at my watch. "I get off at ten. Is that too late?"

"No." She shook her head. "But uh...I remember your service being _much_ better on Wednesday. I'm still waiting for my drink."

"And I remember you being much more agreeable."

She shrugged, giving me a coy smile. "It must've been the champagne."

I just rolled my eyes and handed her the soda, waving my hand when she tried to pay. After that she smiled and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, well, well."

I groaned and turned around to find Jess and Bella smiling widely, and almost giddily, at me.

"At least we know why you've been so distracted for the past couple of days," Jess teased so I tossed a dishtowel at her.

"You know nothing!" I yelled, throwing my hands up and walking away quickly.

The next hour or so seemed to crawl. I poured drinks, flirted a little, and made a decent amount in tips. I also avoided Jess and Bella's questions like the plague, which was pretty difficult considering we were stuck behind the bar with each other all night.

"It's not anything, will you two just drop it?" I finally cried after I accidentally stepped on Bella's swollen feet because she was standing so close to me.

"Don't be so cranky! We just want you to be happy!" She yelled before stomping off to the bathroom to probably cry. She did that a lot lately.

"Yeah," Jess muttered, but she still smiled.

"I know," I replied and then chuffed her around the head for good measure.

When ten o'clock came I signed out and was only a little surprised to see that Leah was waiting for me at the bar.

"Did you think I'd changed my mind?" She smirked.

"No?"

"Really? The way your eyebrows almost disappeared into your hair makes me beg to differ."

I waggled my eyebrows at her and she giggled. "I was just...pleasantly surprised."

"Good. It's nice to have the upper hand sometimes."

"If I remember correctly, you have very capable hands," whispered and slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

She blushed and tugged her jacket tighter around her.

"I guess I could say the same thing about you," Leah confessed quietly.

I nodded appreciatively and we walked in silence for a while.

"This isn't weird, right? I mean, I thought it was just a one-night thing, but..." Leah trailed off and I looked down at her, stopping when we reached a crosswalk. I didn't even notice that neither one of us had a plan of where we were going.

"I'm pretty okay with you stalking me at my workplace tonight, if that's what you're asking," I joked and reached up to push her hair away from her face. She shivered under my touch, and I smiled.

"I just happened to mention to my friends that I really enjoyed the atmosphere there," she sniffed indignantly. "And maybe I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I'd say that's maybe a good thing."


	3. Chapter Three

**Hi again. Same as last time. Thank you so much for reading! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Three

"So, are you ever going to ask me that burning question I can see in your face or are you just going to keep ignoring the giant purple elephant in the room?" Edward asked after washing a mouthful of greasy pizza down with a sip of cheap beer. Then he grinned at me. What was I doing here again?

I shrugged. "What question?"

Edward sighed and leaned back against the bright red vinyl booth. He put his hands behind his head and I didn't watch the way his black t-shirt stretched across his chest. At all.

"You know the one."

"I really don't know what you're talking about Edward," I said before taking a long sip of Diet Coke.

"Leah...I'm pretty sure you are absolutely _dying_ to ask me if my glasses are real," Edward said with a teasing smile.

"Well, are they?" I leaned forward on the table like it was the most interesting conversation I'd ever had. But really, he could have been reciting the alphabet and I would have listened over and over.

"Of course they are. Blind as a bat." He handed me his glasses and I slipped them on, making everything go fuzzy. "That's a good look for you."

"Yeah? Do I look like a sexy bartender now, too?" I wiggled my eyebrows and his cheeks turned pink.

"I don't know, do you make any drinks?"

"I can open a beer with my teeth," I said as I handed him back his glasses and snapped my teeth at him.

"Your mother must be so proud." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think taught me?"

He glared at me for a moment before I started laughing and leaned back.

"So..."

"So," I mimicked him and then took a deep breath. "You've got a kid."

Edward smiled and leaned forward, his elbows rested on the table. "There it is."

"Technically it wasn't question. I was just stating the obvious: you have a very cute son and a very cute ex..." I trailed off, praying the answer wasn't 'wife'.

"Girlfriend. Angie was my high school girlfriend."

I frowned and a neon sign flashing 'baggage' formed in my brain.

"Oh."

"We split up before Evan was born," Edward started and ordered two more drinks when our waitress came by. "We were both finishing up school and had just grown apart. It was amicable, but tough. Evan is our priority, though."

I let my thoughts collect before I opened my mouth and embarrassed myself.

"Wait...you went to school to be a bartender?"

"That's what you got out of that whole thing?" Edward smirked at me and I kicked him under the table.

"No! I just..." I bit my lip because, of course, I embarrassed myself.

"I actually own my own web design company. I mean, it's pretty small and it's only me and one other guy, but it pays the bills. I work at the bar on the weekends when I don't have Evan."

"But you were working on New Years," I pointed out.

"Couldn't pass up the tips, I guess." He winked and then it was my turn to blush.

"How often do you see your son?"

"Angie and I split custody fifty-fifty. I get him Sunday through Wednesday. A perk of being self-employed is being able to let your kid run amok in your office."

I felt myself smile while watching him talk about his kid. It was cute and not at all overwhelming and terrifying. Well, that's what I was trying to tell myself.

"What do you do?"

"Social work," I sighed. "You don't want to hear about it."

Edward frowned. "Do you like it?"

After a long moment I met his gaze. "Yeah. Not all parents are like you, you know? It's tough sometimes."

He nodded and watched me, and then stood up, threw some money on the table and held out his hand. I took it and let him pull me out of the booth.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked as he quickly pulled me out of the little pizza place.

"Anything?" I asked.

He nodded, so I stepped closer to him and took his other hand. I looked up at him, haloed by streetlamps and smiled before lifting myself onto my toes and kissing him gently. Edward kissed me back, more reserved than I would have liked, but still enthusiastically.

His fingers tightened around mine and his eyes shone when he pulled away.

"You're very beautiful, you know," he told me in a whisper.

I laughed quietly and kissed his cheek.

"I want to give you my number."

"Okay."

"And I want you to call me."

"I can do that." Edward smiled.

"We can talk all night if you want," I said while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I might like that."

"Then maybe, one day, we can go on a date."

He pressed his lips to my cheek and hummed against my skin.

"That's what you want to do?" His breath tickled my ear and I nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do."

"Okay," I replied with one more quick-little-tiny kiss before I pulled away and held out my hand. Edward dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me so I could program my number, then I texted myself so I had his number, too.

"So...when should I call you?" Edward asked after he pocketed his phone.

"Oh, how about whenever you think about me?" I said and he gave me a crooked little half-smile.

"Perfect."

"I'm going to walk away now, get a cab, and go home. Alone."

"Good night, Leah," he said softly and I made my trembling legs move myself away, hoping he was watching me leave.

I'd barely closed the door to my cab before my phone was ringing.


	4. Chapter Four

**This is short (so am I, tbh), sorry! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Chapter Four

"Hey, watch it, kid," I said to Evan after I almost tripped over his stuffed dog for about the third time.

He just looked up at me with his big, innocent eyes and laughed like he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Daddy is going to break his neck if you don't stop," I cooed, which only made him giggle more, like a little maniac. _Kids_, man.

After a few more attempts on my life in our tiny kitchen I finally dragged the Jumparoo from the living room placed him in it. He didn't really like being confined, but it helped me to finish dinner when I wasn't being assaulted by stuff animals and little boys.

"Leah is coming over for dinner, so we have to be on our best behavior, dude," I told him while he glared at me from his confines. Thankfully, it only took him a few minutes to be completely distracted by the little things surrounding him and I didn't feel as guilty anymore.

It was hard to not feel bad when I had to do things like that, especially when we only had a few days together, but it had gotten easier. Angie and I both struggled with taking him to daycare sometimes because we didn't want to lose our time, but sometimes work things couldn't be helped or other things came up. It didn't really help that most of our family was back in Washington and we were clear across the country.

When I'd finished prepping dinner I released the kid and let him crawl around (he refused to walk just yet) before we went through our nightly routine. Angie and I felt that no matter where Evan was his days and nights needed to be the same, so we kept a pretty tight schedule. Tonight it was din"ner and a bath, and then some playtime, which was about the time that Leah showed up.

"Hi," she greeted us brightly, her eyes traveling from my face to Evan's who was currently a baby sloth clutching my shirt.

"Hey." I leaned in awkwardly to kiss her cheek considering the kid and his death grip. "Thanks for coming."

"I had an opening in my busy social calendar." She smirked as I closed the door behind her. "I brought wine. Can I put it in the fridge?"

"Sure," I told her as I led her into the kitchen that was still littered with baby toys.

"I see you guys have been busy," she laughed quietly and I smiled.

"Evan likes to help out. Which basically means 'try to kill Daddy with strategically placed toys'," I explained after I picked up the dog in question off the floor and handed to him. He let go of my shirt momentarily to grab the animal and hide his face behind it.

"Is he this shy around all of your dates?" Leah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you trying to ask if I bring a lot of women home?" I countered and watched her cheeks turn red.

She shrugged. "In a roundabout way, I guess."

"No," I answered.

"No, he's not this shy or no, you don't bring a lot of women home?"

I laughed and walked out of the kitchen, gesturing for her to follow. I set Evan down on the floor in the living room, which was also strewn with toys, and pulled her to me.

"What do you think?" I asked quietly before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I don't know, that's why I was asking," Leah whispered with hands gently cupping my face.

"He's shy. He'll get used to you. If you want," I told her.

In response she kissed me softly, and was smiling when she pulled away.

"Good answer."


	5. Chapter Five

**Thanks for reading! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Five

"So, you're pretty cute when you're all fatherly and stuff," I told Edward with a smile over the rim of my wineglass.

Edward grinned back and picked at a non-existent piece of lint on the couch. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the couch and I was curled up on the middle cushion feeling deliciously warm off half a bottle of wine.

"But I'm always all fatherly and stuff," he teased as he brushed a hand over my knee.

"Yeah, but sometimes you're all sexy-tattooed-bartender and it's hard for me to reconcile the two, you know?" I teased and he laughed. His head fell back against the couch and my fingers itched to reach out and run through his copper colored hair.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment. Can I get you another glass?" He stood and held out his hand to take my glass, then carried it with his own into the kitchen.

I took a deep breath the moment he disappeared into the kitchen and tried to get myself under control. Evan had been put to bed an hour earlier and Edward and I had done nothing but talk since. It wasn't that talking was bad, because it wasn't. It was the little touches and smiles, the way his eyes crinkled at the edges when he talked about his kid, how his tongue darted out and wet his lips when he was thinking about what to say that were about about to put me over the edge.

All I could think about was the last time I was in this apartment. How it felt to be pressed up against the wall by the door. The feel of his lips and fingers on my skin and just...everything else that was as clear as a bell from that night.

"You still with me?" Edward's voice was quiet, his smile soft as he handed me another glass of wine.

"I'm here," I whispered taking the glass. He sat next to me, depositing his own glass on the coffee table and resting his hand on my knee again.

"Thanks for staying in tonight."

"You already thanked me, you know," I answered before taking a sip of my drink and setting it next to his. "And you don't have to."

"I just know this is probably different than..."

"How do you know I don't date a lot of single dads? Maybe that's my thing."

"Of course, I could totally tell you dated a lot of single dads by the way you bolted on New Year's Day. Completely your thing."

"You caught me by surprise!" I yelled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Again, I could tell!" He grinned. It was wide and bright and almost breathtakingly beautiful. It should have been illegal for a guy to be so damn pretty.

Fortunately I didn't have much time to think about just how because he took my face in my his and kissed me, quite purposely, so I forgot to be mad at his face. His hands moved, one tangled in my air, the other slipped around my waist and gently lowered me to the couch.

"Is this okay?" Edward whispered against my lips and I nodded. "I don't want to go to fast..."

I bit my lip so as not to laugh, but soon enough both of our bodies were shaking with mirth. Edward buried his face in my neck and pressed his lips to my neck.

"That was a good one," I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair before pulling him into another kiss.

"I'm serious," he said as he tried to pull away, so I tangled a leg with his and pulled him closer, which elicited a little groan from Edward.

"Me too." A little sigh slipped out as his body stretched over mine. "I like what we're doing here."

"Oh, yeah?" He asked as he bit down on my earlobe. I shuddered and bit my lip. "What are we doing here?"

I laughed and pushed him away so I could see his face. He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at me with his bright green eyes.

"I don't know. I haven't really dated in a while, and I'm guessing you haven't either, but...this is okay, right?"

"Oooh, are we dating?" He asked just a little brightly. I groaned and covered my burning face with my hand.

"Well, we did have pizza one night," I reasoned. Edward nodded slowly.

"Sure, pizza counts as a date, I guess," he agreed and my heartbeat sped up.

_Dating_. I hadn't dated in a long time. Work always seemed to get in the way of relationships and, though I'd had my share of flings, none of them ever seemed to stick. Now here I was curled up on the couch with Edward, who I'd know all of three weeks, and wanting to jump headfirst into dating once again.

"You cooking dinner counts as a date."

"You let me kiss you, so that's a date," Edward said thoughtfully.

"When you take me out next week it will be a date," I said with a smile and a kiss.

"How many dates until I get to take your pants off again?" Edward asked with a crooked little smile.

"I think we're on that date right now."


	6. Chapter Six

**Hi. Sorry for the long wait. (Has it been a while?) Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Chapter Six

"Hey!" I heard Jasper's voice before I felt the blow to the back of my head. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," I grumbled while bending down to pick up the hacky sack he'd tossed at me. "Why?"

As I turned in my chair I heard my best friend and business partner sigh loudly. He probably rolled his eyes too.

"I told you three times I'm going to lunch with that new client and asked if you wanted me to bring you anything."

I frowned. "Did I answer?"

"You nodded like you were listening, but formed no form of verbal response. So, no."

"Sorry." I gave him a half-hearted smile and glanced over to the pack-n-play where Evan was currently napping. "I must've been out of it."

Jasper smirked and slipped his messenger bag over his head.

"Your "new relationship glow" is adorable. I'll bring you back your usual."

I watched him retreat out the door of our little office, trying to think of what my "usual" was and trying _not_ to think about Leah, which was what I was doing when I got beaned in the head with a beanbag.

Our stay-at-home date had been a couple of nights ago and I couldn't get her out of my head. Even though I'd joked about getting into her pants I could already tell that it was going to be so much more than that. I also didn't get the chance to talk her out of her pants because she got a call from work and our evening was cut short. Later, when I'd called to check on her, she sounded sad but wouldn't tell me anything. I wasn't completely worried, since we hadn't known each other very long, but I hoped that eventually she would open up a little more.

With a sigh I stared at my computer again and tried to push her out of my head. The whole thought of her. Her big, bright eyes and pretty full lips. I loved the way she pulled her long dark hair over her shoulder when she was thinking and how she asked a hundred questions about Evan.

"Fuck," I muttered and let me head fall into my hands. The woman had momentarily rendered me useless.

"Please tell me your day is going as shitty as mine," Leah's voice was quiet and so incredibly welcome behind me.

"I can't tell you that it's bad, but I can tell you that it's better," I told her with a cheesy grin. I expected her to roll her eyes at that, but she just shrugged and held up two cups from Starbucks.

"I got vanilla and mocha. I figured you can't really go wrong with something as simple as that," she said with a small smile.

"Which one do you want?" I asked as I made my way to her.

Leah sighed and set both cups on the edge of Jasper's desk. She didn't answer my question, but instead wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back, a little startled at her force, but enthusiastic nonetheless.

After a moment she pulled back, smiled briefly, and then rested her chin on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, but she shook her head. "You can tell me."

"I just feel so silly for coming here," Leah responded after she finally pulled back to look at me. I frowned when I saw that her eyelashes were wet as if she'd tried to stop the tears from spilling out, but they'd won anyway.

"I'm glad you're here," I replied with a soft smile. I brushed my thumb under her eye and she sighed.

"There's just this case at work that I'm having trouble with and I've been upset about it since I left your place the other night..."

"And?"

"And nothing, I just felt like seeing you would...make it better. Is that stupid?"

I wanted to laugh because if she was being stupid then me being stuck with my head in the clouds was downright idiotic, but I didn't. I just shook my head, pulled her close, and kissed her hair.

"No. Like I said: I'm glad you're here."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Happy Valentine's Day? **

* * *

Chapter Seven

"This is a horrible movie." Edward raised an eyebrow in my direction, but I just shrugged.

"You picked it," I told him.

"And I have horrible taste in movies," he replied but still turned his attention back to the screen where some bad guy was blowing something up for what seemed like the hundredth time.

I smiled as I watched him and let myself be comforted by the gentle way his thumb drew warm circles on my bare knee. It had been a few hours since I practically had a breakdown in his office, but Edward didn't seem put off by it at all. My job as a social worker was tough and the impact it had on my emotions was something I rarely let anyone besides my family see. I still wasn't sure why I chose to open up that can of worms in front of Edward, but it felt right, so I did.

He let me rant about the case, held my hand and kissed me, and then said the same thing that my family always tells me: _"It's not your fault. You're doing the best you can." _

Evan woke up from his nap while I was there. Spending time with a happy, well-adapted child made it a little bit better. Plus, he looked so much like Edward that I couldn't help but fall for him too.

We met for dinner later and I watched Edward and Angie exchange Evan and his traveling goods. Angie was polite and interested to meet me. She didn't seem threatened by my presence and made me feel comfortable. If I wasn't so crazy about Edward I'd have probably been pushing them back together.

After Evan left Edward was quiet. He had mentioned when we first met that his time away from his son was difficult, so the change in his mood was really no surprise. In my line of work I see so many parents that are the complete opposite, so I welcomed the change.

We'd come back to my apartment after dinner; another piece of my life out in the open for Edward. He'd looked at all of my pictures and flipped through the books on my bookshelf. Having him in my home felt more intimate than the first night we met.

"Really, this movie sucks," Edward sighed and leaned forward to grab the remote. My body shifted with his movement; he turned to me after the television was turned off.

"Whatever can we do now?" I asked.

Edward chuckled, low and melodic, before he moved my legs from his lap and pulled me closer.

"I have some thoughts," he whispered before he pressed a kiss to the hollow underneath my ear.

"Do tell," I sighed softly.

Instead of telling me _anything_, he stood. I followed his lead and took his hand, then led him to my bedroom. The bed isn't made and there's dirty laundry on the floor but he doesn't seem to notice. He undressed me slowly, so different than New Year's at his apartment. That was frenzied, almost rough and impatient, whereas this was...so much more.

"You're beautiful," he murmured with his hands settled on my hips. I wanted to laugh and tell him that _he _was beautiful, but I kissed him instead. I pulled him down to my messy bed and let my hands move over his broad shoulders and down his slim body.

He let me undress him, just like he did me, until there was nothing between us.

His lips and hands moved over my skin. Fingers pressed, teeth nipped, and tongue tasted until I was gasping for breath. Edward moved away, but returned quickly. It was dark but I could hear the the sound of a little package rip, and before I knew what to think he was kissing me again. I reached for his shoulders and brought him closer, over me, into me.

Briefly, my thoughts slipped back to that first time, but this moment was incomparable. He was nothing less than perfect. _We_ w ereperfect. They way our bodies moved and how our breaths matched; it was like we were made for each other.

He said my name like it was his mantra, kissed me like he worshipped me, and held me like I was precious. I couldn't help but do the same to him.

We clung to each other when it was over and Edward laughed quietly.

"Hmm?" I managed to ask.

He sighed and pulled me closer, his chest against my back. "I was just thinking about the night we met and I had to remind you of what my name was."

"I think I know now," I replied and tugged his arms tighter around my body.

"Good," he whispered before pressing a kiss to the back of my neck.

_Yeah_, I thought. _This is good._


	8. Chapter Eight

**These updates suck and I suck and everything sucks! Good news is that this story will probably be about ten chapters long, so you won't have to read for much longer. (Ignore my self-deprecation, it's Monday.) **

**Honestly, thank you so much for reading this little ball of fluff. You know I love your love. XOXO (And I'm sorry it takes me so long to write it.) **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Over the next couple of weeks that little whispered _good_ turned into a _great _that I was starting to feel deep in my bones. Being with Leah felt effortless, easy, simple...all other synonyms for "just right".

She was great with my kid and got along with Angie and all of my friends. Not that my friends didn't love Angie, but it's always difficult bringing someone new into a group. Of course, I hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with her friends just yet, but that was fine with me. I'd seen plenty of them on the weekends at the bar.

"So, what are you lovely ladies up to tonight?" I asked after I poured another round of shots for two of Leah's coworkers and handed her a water.

"Just your usual trouble, handsome," one of the slurred with a wink in my direction.

I watched in amusement as Leah lifted her eyebrows at her friend, causing her to slink away with the other in tow.

"Oh, someone is sassy tonight," I teased.

Leah scoffed. "I'm not sassy."

"Well, your eyebrows are sassy then."

"Can eyebrows even be sassy, Edward?" Leah asked as she closed her lips around her straw and gazed up at me.

"Now you're just being an asshole," I grumbled and stepped away from her, trying not to think about the way her mouth looked wrapped around that stupid little piece of plastic.

I heard her laugh as I walked away and then I spent the rest of the night preoccupied with other patrons. It was Valentine's Day so there was plenty of business, but I was also getting hit on a lot. I could tell my brand new girlfriend wasn't crazy about _that_ part of the night.

"Someone's going to be in the doghouse tonight." Jess bumped her hip against mine and nodded to Leah, who was sitting at the end of the bar some time later wearing a bored expression on her pretty face.

"Nah," I argued nonchalantly, even though I wasn't entirely sure Jess was wrong.

Before I could think too hard about it, Leah slid off the stool and started to walk into the crowd. I watched her go, marveling in the way her body moved in those tight red jeans she was in. _"It's Valentine's Day,"_ she'd said. Just before the crowd closed in on her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. I hardly managed to smile back before she was gone.

I only caught glimpses of her after that. She went to Jess' side of the bar for drinks. She danced with her friends and paid no attention to guys who tried to come up to her. My girl laughed, smiled, and teased me all night. I was so worked up by midnight that I'd made so many drinks wrong I stopped getting tips.

"Remind me to thank your girlfriend later," Jess laughed as she fanned herself with a handful of ones.

"I hope you get gonorrhea from that money," I muttered.

"I don't actually think that's possible, Edward."

I shrugged. "Wishful thinking then."

Jess stuck her tongue out at me and walked away, leaving me laughing by myself.

"Excuse me, bartender?"

I turned and tried not to smile at her tousled hair and glassy eyes. Leah had been to see me at the bar a few times, but had never drank. Apparently she'd given up on that tonight.

"You're drunk, lady. No more for you," I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Just buzzed," Leah sighed happily.

"Buzzed enough to go home with the bartender?" I asked.

She frowned as a snapped my rag in her direction.

"You'd think I learned my lesson after the first time," she replied, so I frowned.

"I'm actually insulted by that comment."

"Get over it, stud."

I laughed, then leaned in slowly. "On the list of things I'd like to _get over_..."

Leah's cheeks heated up as my words sunk in and she slapped at me playfully.

"Edward! That is sexual harassment! Where is your manager?"

"Hey! You started it! You, with your red pants and your high heels and your perfect ass...fuck, I love you."

Leah's eyes widened and I dropped my rag, realizing what I just said.

"I mean, it's too early for that, right? Is it? It doesn't feel too early but I just...I don't know. I'm sorry. This is basically the worst day and place to say that."

"Edward, just shut up," Leah laughed. She reached over the bar and held out her hand, so I took it.

"I really messed that up."

"Please tell me you had something big and romantic planned. Champagne? Bed full of rose petals?" Leah teased me good-naturedly, but I felt my face burn. "Oh. Really?"

"No! Okay, the beer and pizza. _No_ roses," I told her.

She raised those damn eyebrows at me and huffed out a sigh.

"Don't get sassy. Okay, maybe _one _rose."

"You're so cute. I think I will go home with you," she whispered before leaning over the bar to kiss my cheek.

"Yay," I whispered back. "Now let me get back to work so we can do that."

"Fine," she pouted. "Oh, and Edward?"

I turned and was nearly knocked off my feet at the breathtaking smile on her face. "Yes?" I managed to choke out the word.

"It's not too early. And I love you, too."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Thanks for reading. XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Edward asked as he watched me put bright green icing on the cake we had just baked. Well, the cake that I had just baked while my useless boyfriend stood around and kept trying to stick his finger in the bowl.

"My mom likes to bake." I shrugged and lifted the the tube of icing from the cake, then ran my finger over the tip and held it out to him.

Edward licked my finger playfully and then leaned in to kiss me.

"I'll have to thank her when she gets here next week," he whispered against my lips and I groaned.

My parents were planning a weekend getaway to New York to celebrate their anniversary. Which really meant they were going to take advantage of my spare room and do a bunch of touristy things while they were in town.

I mentioned this to Edward and he immediately agreed to take to wherever they wanted to go. Unfortunately for me I happened to be on the phone with my parents at that moment.

We'd also discovered we'd grown up not too far away from each other, which made Edward get all smiley and misty-eyed. What a girl.

"Are you going to make yourself useful any time soon, or...?" I asked after he'd pulled away.

Edward just rolled his eyes and smacked my ass.

"Yes, I'm going to get the food _right this minute_," he said a little too saucy for my liking as he backed out of the kitchen.

"I'll miss you!" I called and heard him laugh as the door closed.

I focused on finishing up the cake, a bright green thing covered in little plastic dinosaurs, and was surprised when the door opened a few minutes later.

"Did you forget something?"

"Oh, hi! It's just me!" Angie called from the small hallway off the kitchen.

I froze, mid dinosaur-sticking, and listened to the sound of bags being dropped Evan's quiet noises. I, of course, knew that Angie would be at the party. I wasn't counting on being alone with her in my boyfriend's, who was her ex-boyfriend and the father of her child, apartment.

"Hey, we're a little bit early, but I wanted to put Evan down for his nap and decorate because it's practically impossible to do anything while he's awake except look at his cute face and pick up after him," she said in a rush while hitching the baby up on her hip.

I stood, wide-eyed, for a moment before I came to my senses and could form a sentence.

"Edward just left," was all I managed to say.

Angie just smiled her kind smile and nodded. "I know, we passed him on the way up. Hence the tears," she explained with a nod to Evan and I noticed his red-rimmed eyes.

"They're pretty attached, aren't they?" I said as I reached out and stroked Evan's soft copper hair. He blinked at me, offered a small smile, then buried his face in his mother's shoulder.

She smiled again and nodded. "I'll be back."

After they left the kitchen I finished the cake and moved on to cutting vegetables and prepping dip. I hadn't been lying when I said my mother liked to bake, but she also liked to host parties, so I was well-versed in proper party foods.

"This looks amazing! Oh, he's going to love smashing it," Angie laughed and I turned to see her holding up the smaller cake I had made for Evan.

"Edward teased me because I made it for him. He clearly knows nothing about child birthday parties," I told her and she smiled.

"For someone so smart..." she started and I chuckled quietly.

"Exactly."

"You're good for him, Leah. Both of them."

I stopped slicing vegetables and turned slowly to her, feeling my face burn.

"Um..."

"I know, I'm the ex." Angie rolled her eyes and I gave her a small smile. "I mean it, though. Edward is amazing and-"

"They why aren't _you_ with him?" I asked quietly, not quite sure I wanted to hear what she had to say. So many responses were flying through my head.

"It wasn't right for us." She shrugged. "We'd been together a long time. Honestly, Edward and I never talked about marriage or having children, so it was a huge surprise when I got pregnant with Evan. We'd grown apart by then and didn't want to be miserable. We split, but Edward was there through my whole pregnancy."

"That's it? How boring," I teased.

"I know, I know. Our families were scandalized by it, but we didn't care. Evan is our focus. He's what matters."

"I understand."

"That's why I said what I did, okay? I know that Edward wouldn't be with you if he wasn't serious."

I took a deep breath to steady myself and nodded.

"I'm just...I'm glad he found someone cares about our son, too. It's important to Edward and, for what it's worth, it's important to me."

"Wow, you just said a lot," I blew out a breath and Angie laughed.

"Hey, if you're going to stick around you better get used to me getting all emotional about my kid."

I snorted a laugh and shook my head. "Honestly, you aren't have as bad as when Edward starts waxing poetic about parenting."

Angie wrinkled her nose. "He's so cheesy."

"But it's so adorable," I sighed.

The front door opened again; Angie and I both turned toward the noise. Edward came into the kitchen carrying bags and smiling, though his smile faltered when he saw the two of us.

"Should I be worried that the two of you are here together? Alone?"

"Don't worry, Edward. You know I don't swing that way," Angie joked as she patted his cheek and left us alone in the kitchen.

"You look weird," he observed.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

I pulled him closer, ignoring the food and the bags he'd carried in. I let Angie's words roll around in my head as I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck.

This was serious, and that was okay.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Sorry of the ridiculously long delay and this very short chapter. I really have no excuse. Maybe I have another one in me this weekend. Thank you for reading! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"You seem very chill about this whole situation. Should I be worried?" I asked as I handed her another plate to dry.

Angie smirked up at me as she thoughtfully wiped the dish. "You already asked if you should be worried, Edward. What did I tell you?"

"Some cryptic message about how you don't 'swing that way' which, I must tell you, is not every man's fantasy, okay?"

She laughed and slapped me with the damp towel. After a quiet moment and look outside of the kitchen, she leaned against the counter and looked up a me with a seriously look on her face. It was the same look Evan got when he was trying to figure something new out of when he was getting mad about something. I tried not to laugh.

"It's not easy watching another woman be around your child," she started and I held my breath. "But...she makes you happy Edward, and she loves our kid. I can see that. Hell, anyone who was here today could see that."

I smiled and nodded, thinking about the party. Leah had gone above and beyond by helping us out, not to mention keeping guests _and_ our kid happy.

"So, you really are okay with this?"

Angie laughed and nodded. "We knew this was going to happen right? We both knew there would be new people in our lives."

I shrugged. "I know it's just...you're important to me and I want this to work out. I mean, this thing with Leah. I want it to work, and I want it to work for _you_."

"You are infuriatingly thoughtful, Edward. It works for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Besides, I'm seeing someone too," she told me with raised eyebrows, daring me to say something.

"Oh, yeah? Is he as handsome as me?"

"He can hold his own. He's a doctor."

"Damn," I pretended to sigh. "He's definitely smarter than me."

Giggling, she stepped forward and touched my cheek. "We'll be okay."

I took her hand and squeezed it gently, grateful. I knew that moving on was going to be hard on both of us, but Angie had taken it all in stride. I was glad to have her by my side to raise our son, even if we weren't doing it together.

"Hey, someone is ready for his bedtime stories," Leah said from the kitchen doorway. Evan was snuggled in her arms with his head on her shoulder.

Angie stepped away from me and took Evan from Leah, then took him to his bedroom. Leah watched with a small smile on her face before turning to me.

"You should go, you love bedtime."

I nodded, but instead of following Angie I slipped my arms around Leah's waist and pulled her against me.

"I also love you," I said before kissing the tip of her nose. She wrinkled it and pressed her lips to mine quickly.

"I know."

"Today was...you were amazing. Thank you for everything."

Leah's cheeks flushed and she shook her head. "It was nothing, just a little party."

"A party for my kid that you practically put together single-handedly."

"Whatever..." she muttered, but I could tell she was happy about the turnout.

"It means a lot; to me and to Angie. And maybe one day to Evan," I told her.

"Does that mean you're going to keep me around for a while," Leah asked with a grin. Her arms went around my neck and pulled me closer.

I laughed and kissed her again. "Only if you let me."

"I think I will."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Thanks for taking this little journey with me! **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**One Year Later**

"Hurry! We're going to be late!" I urged Edward along from my side of the car.

He took his time removing Evan from his carseat and rolled his eyes at me.

"Relax, woman. They can't start without this guy," Edward said and jiggled Evan a little. Evan looked so adorable in his tiny bowtie.

"LeeLee hold me," Evan grumbled as he pushed himself out of his father's arms.

I laughed at Edward's annoyed look and grabbed for him. The past few weeks had been stressful, but Evan's love and accepted was something that had kept me grounded.

"All right," Edward sighed. "Let's go get hitched."

He smirked at me and we made our way to the small church where Angie and Ben were waiting to get married. The ceremony was going to be a small one, with a big reception after. Angie had fretted for weeks over her bridal party saying that it was difficult to choose because she only wanted Edward or I to stand up with her and she thought it might be weird.

We'd just laughed, but agreed. Over the past year the four of us, including Ben, had grown very close. We sometimes joked about being sister-wives and moving in together to raise Evan. It was amazing how he had brought us all together; we really were like one big, happy family.

One that was only going to get bigger.

Inside the church Edward and I were both stopped in our tracks at the sight of Angie in her wedding gown. If I weren't so comfortable in our relationship (and if she hadn't become one of my best friends) I might have been worried about the way he was looking at her.

"Wow," Edward smiled, but Angie just rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Mama," Evan waved from my arms so I set him down. Angie didn't seem to care about messing up her appearance as she pulled him into her arms.

"Finally," she grinned at us. "Let's do this."

We nodded and left to take our seats in the front o f the church. I shot Ben a thumbs up as we sat down and he gave me a nervous wave. The ceremony was quick and sweet. Evan lasted about five minutes up front with Angie and Ben before he slipped away and into Edward's lap. Edward's hand slipped into mine as they said their vows and I squeezed it back tightly. We were both so happy for her.

At the reception we took turns shuffling Evan around on the dance floor. His grandparents cooed over him, as did everyone else. His personality had grown so much in the short year that I'd known him. He was smart and inquisitive, a perfect mixture of Edward and Angie. He was also stubborn, which Edward said he got from me.

I looked over at Edward and smiled. His sleeves were rolled up, tattoos on full display. His glasses reflected the twinkling lights but I could still see his smiling eyes as he held his son- _our son_\- and danced with him.

"We got lucky, huh?" Angie handed me a glass of champagne and nudged my shoulder.

"Yeah," I agreed and set the glass on the nearest table, then hoped she wouldn't notice.

"You're not going to drink that?" She asked and I took my time turning to her.

"Um..." I tried not to look her in the eye, but it's almost impossible with someone as honest as her. "Not for another six months?"

"I _knew_ it!" Angie cried and threw her arms around me. "I was just testing you."

"You're a jerk," I shoved her away, but laughed. "We didn't want to spoil your day."

"My boy is going to be a big brother! This is so exciting. I'm so happy," she all but gushed and her eyes sparkled with tears, so mine did too.

"Thank you," I whispered and hugged her again. "For everything."

She didn't respond, just squeezed me back just as tightly. Angie knew what I was thankful for, we'd talked about it very early in mine and Edward's relationship. She let me into her son's life without question and over time Evan became _ours._ We were aware that most step-parents don't have it so easy but, like she said, we got lucky.

"Hey, I think we should be going," Edward's voice interrupted our moment. When Angie pulled away she had to wipe tears from her cheeks. "This guy is tired and- did you tell her?"

I shrugged. "She figured it out."

"_You_ should have told me," Angie growled and smack him in the arm that wasn't holding Evan.

"We were going to wait," Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "Today is about you and Ben."

"I know, I know." She smiled at us and reached out to smooth Evan's hair. "This is going to be great."

"Yeah," Edward said as he winked at me. "We think so."

"Just think: the next wedding will be yours."

"Maybe," I said at the same time that Edward said, "One day."

We grinned at each other, not worrying about the fact that we hadn't agreed with her. We knew it would happen eventually. Whether it was before the baby came or after wasn't really a worry for either one of us. We knew that were in it together: no matter what, and no matter when.

* * *

**XOXO, **

**Ash**


End file.
